Naruto: God Of Bloodlines
by rampaging king of bijuu
Summary: Our favourite knucklehead hero, wakes up in a hospital just to realize he had awoken the uzumaki bloodline. Watch as our favourite blonde hero be the world's most powerful ninja. Godlike Naruto


**This is my first fanfiction so please, go easy on the reviews and please feel free to give any suggestions to make the fanfic more** **enjoyable. And I hope you enjoy this fanfic and please comment to help me to make the story readable.**

"Human talking"

'Human thinking'

 **"Demon or Summon talking"**

 **'Demon or Summon thinking'**

Chapter One

A seven year old boy born with sun-kissed blonde hair with thin black whisker marks on his cheeks, woke up in a plain white room with life support machines hooked onto his body. Immediately after waking up, he had a serious headache and started to recall the events which almost brought him to tears.

 ***Flashback***

Naruto was running as fast as his short, scrawny and malnourished seven year old legs could take him. He looked back to see that the mob that previously consisted of six men, now consisted of ten civilians with two chunin level ninjas. Naruto kept running because if he got caught, he would be in a world of pain with a few broken bones. He took a right turn, unknowingly running into a dead end. Our blond protagonist Uzumaki Naruto huddled into a corner hoping he wasn't seen. Alas, that was for naught as the caught him and dragged him to the middle of the alley. The leader of the mob stepped forward. He was a man with plain looks and a pot belly. He was wearing a red shirt which barely covered his enlarged tummy and blue pants with blue sandals. He, like the rest of the mob held a weapon of his choice. A rusting kunai knife with serrated edges. He kicked Naruto in the stomach and said "So today must be my day, I get to avenge my son who would have been sixteen today if you had not killed him, you demon. Now I will do my son justice by killing you here and now with his favourite and first kunai he got from his mother and I." Naruto was confused at the statement but didn't think much on it because he was going to be tortured again. He took a good look at his soon to be torturer. After a moment of shooting Naruto hateful glares which he would died from if looks could kill. They begun the torture. They began to cut, stab, burn, kick and break every single bone in his body.

 ***Two torture filled hours later***

Naruto stared to scream harder than he did before and the bob of men suddenly saw that Naruto's eyes had started to glow a bright blue with faded pupils in each eye. As these changes went on Naruto continued to scream, even after the mob stopped to see what was happening. His body suddenly dropped to the ground and started to glow. The mob did not know hat was happening but they knew they had to get the fuck out of there.

 ***Flashback over***

"Naruto you are finally awa" The Hokage was cut off by Naruto. "Hey Hokage-Jiji, the strangest thing happened to me. Yesterday, all I remember is my eye hurting along with the usual mob beating pain.." Here the Hokage bowed his head in shame that he couldn't protect his surrogate grandson. "and then I see some strange symbols that I could somehow understand in the air." Hiruzen was so shocked he was sure he would drop from a heart attack right there. "Naruto my boy, do you know what has happened to you?" Naruto in his innocent voice said no. "Do you know what chakra is?" "Yes" "Can you channel chakra?" "Yes" "Channel some chakra into your eyes" Naruto did as he was told and what the Hokage saw made him drop to his knees. "Naruto?" "Yes Jiji?" he responded "Go look at your eyes in the mirror please" Naruto looked in to the mirror and saw his eyes were a pale blue which were cracked like spider webs. Naruto started to tremble. "Wh-h-a-a-t happened to my eyes?" Naruto asked. "Naruto my boy, you have unlocked the strongest dojutsu in the world. One that caused three villages to wipe out the few people with the bloodline in their own village." Naruto was stunned by the news he had just received. He started to feel light-headed and then he started to drop backwards."Narutooooo..." were the last words he heard as he passed out.

 ***Soulscape***

Naruto woke up to see he was in a strange place that looked like it just went through a war than a village where people once lived. Naruto noticed many features of the village. The buildings were either collapsed or were in very bad shape but the most noticeable thing was the village's walls and gates which were surprisingly intact. He also noticed a woman leaning against the village's gate which was a crimson red with black and white whirlpools burned on them. Naruto walked towards the stranger to get a good look at her. The woman was 5'7 feet with sky blue hair held in two pigtails behind her head. She had orange eyes and cherry coloured lips. She wore a crimson coloured body suit under black warring states period armor with a red hilted jian with a black sheathe strapped to her waist. She also wore the standard kunai and shuriken holster at their respective positions. The woman looked at Naruto and said "So Naruto, you have finally come here. Now let m.." "Who are you exactly, where am I, and what are you doing here?" Naruto asked rapidly "Shut up you insolent child!" "Who do you think you are?!" he said angrily "First of all, my name is Utane and I am the spirit of your newly awakened bloodline. Secondly, you are in your soulscape, specifically my home. I am part of you and I am here to help you survive so lets get this over with. Your bloodline gives you many abilities such as having perfect chakra control, you also get mastery over fuinjutsu, you also get to use the five basic elements and also get to copy bloodlines so you can effectively use them but two hours after copying, you will blackout so be careful." She said. Naruto stood there gaping, thinking about his bloodline. "And don't forget about this jian" She tapped her jian. "It has part of my soul in it and when you wake up in about 10 seconds, you will have it beside you and it has the ability to eat chakra others chakra and use elemental manipulation so use it well. Well I guess that sums it up, see you later" she said as he faded from his soulscape. When he woke up he saw he was in a carbon copy of Utane's clothes just red and black instead of black and red and the jian was beside him. Naruto smiled and went to sleep.

 ***Next morning***

Naruto woke up with a groan. Apparently, Utane had decided to adjust his body to his bloodline so now he has solid hard abs with an eight pack that could chisel stone. He performed his morning ritual like brushing his teeth, bathing, well you get the idea. He walked into the kitchen to prepare kami's gift to mankind, Ramen.

 ***A few minutes later***

Naruto was walking on the streets of konoha as the civilians looked at him in surprise at his new outfit and very deadly jian. Naruto was on his way to the academy for the first time. When he got to the wooden gates of the academy, Naruto was welcomed by the stares and glares, and killing intent of the academy students parents. He continued into the building and entered class. He sat at the back of the class waiting patiently. Soon the class started to fill with a lot of students including all the heirs of the major clans of Konoha. After the class was filled, two men walked through the door. One was called Mizuki and another Iruka Umino. "Students as I have have already told you my name is Iruka. You can call me Iruka-Sensei or just Sensei. Ok so for today we will be going Outside to check your skill level" Iruka led his new students to the small field where five target dummies were located. " So you want to try and hit the targets okay?" he said to them "Yes Sensei" they replied. The clan heirs scored above average which was around 6/10 but the civilians scored average 5/10, 4/10. The best so far was by Uchiha Sasuke. "Uzumaki Naruto, Its your turn to throw."

Chapter End.


End file.
